Enfin, tu es là
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Hermione va enfin être maman, et elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps... Une fanfiction Harry Potter écrite à l'occasion de la naissance d'une nouvelle merveille. À Marion, à Matthieu, qui découvrent la joie d'être parents. À Prawn, qui fait son entrée dans le monde.


Hello tout le monde ! :D

Comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, voici un OS écrit pour une amie (je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller voir son profil, c'est **BrownieJune** , une Polymione aux écrits très agréables ! :D). Elle vient d'accoucher, et je voulais marquer le coup en publiant le texte le jour de son accouchement.  
Pour la petite histoire, **BrownieJune** et moi, on s'est rencontrées via le concours HP du short-edition. Et depuis, on est inséparables. C'est vraiment une personne d'exception, je me suis attachée à elle, je l'aime, je l'adore et je suis très heureuse pour elle et son mari.

Il y a plusieurs clins d'œil à leur histoire dans ce texte, à commencer par le pairing en lui-même : le Harmony. Peut-être le savez-vous, mais je déteste ce couple ahah Ma copine fadade le sait, et je l'ai vraiment écrit pour elle. Pour moi, Hermione et Harry sont des âmes sœurs fraternelles, je ne leur prête pas une relation charnelle. Mais Marion adorant (et le mot est faible !) le Polymione, je voulais trouver un partenaire qui se rapproche au mieux de l'histoire qu'elle vit avec son mari. Je ne voyais pas de relation plus simple, au sens qu'elle apparaît comme une évidence, que le Harmony. Ils pourraient, en effet, se laisser porter en douceur par leurs sentiments. Même si je persiste à dire que je n'aime pas le Harmony, j'ai quand même réussi à trouver une approche "amoureuse". Vous me direz si le défi est relevé ! :D

Je vous fais des bisous, à vous mes lecteurs adorés, à ma fadade et au nouveau-né. *cœur*

Musique d'ambiance :

 **Bryan Adams** – _Me voilà_ (Spirit)

 **Debbie Davis** - _C'est l'histoire de la vie_ (Le Roi Lion)

 **Phil Collins** \- _Toujours dans mon cœur_ (Tarzan)

Illustration : **Jennifer Mathson**.

* * *

 _« Enfin, tu es là. »_

Hermione tenait dans ses bras cet être minuscule. Elle l'observait, lui et ses beaux yeux noisette, un parfait mélange entre les yeux de son papa et les yeux de sa maman. Ses petits doigts s'agrippaient à son index, comme s'il avait reconnu dès le premier contact celle qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois.

À contrecœur, Hermione releva la tête, en direction de son mari. Un sentiment de fierté explosa en elle lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent ; il y avait tant d'amour entre Harry et elle, et ce bébé en était la plus belle représentation.

Et ils avaient attendu ce moment si longtemps.

Après la guerre, il y avait eu une période creuse. La vie avait eu du mal à reprendre, comme si l'absence de conflit les avait laissés sans projet d'avenir. Harry et Hermione s'étaient maintes fois retrouvés, partageant ensemble le silence. Juste le silence. Ils avaient passés des journées entières, allongés dans le petit jardin du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Mais Hermione n'avait pas ressenti d'ennui pour autant, son existence aux côtés d'Harry étant d'une douce quiétude.

Et puis, peu à peu, les deux sorciers avaient repris le cours de leur vie. Hermione s'était inscrite en faculté de droit à l'université de sorcellerie de Londres, pendant qu'Harry avait commencé sa formation d'Auror. Mais ils ne s'étaient plus jamais quittés. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache réellement comment cela était arrivé, Hermione s'était installée avec Harry. Lui se sentait tellement seul dans cette grande maison qui lui rappelait tant son parrain, et elle avait simplement senti que là était sa place.

Tout n'avait toujours été qu'une évidence, en vérité.

Leur premier baiser avait eu lieu lors d'un soir parmi tant d'autres. Hermione était concentrée sur un ouvrage dénonçant la traite des créatures magiques, pendant qu'Harry rédigeait un rapport d'intervention ; il était alors au tout début de sa carrière.

\- Hermione ? l'avait-il appelé d'une voix douce.

Il s'était lentement approché d'elle, s'asseyant sur le fauteuil. Leurs épaules s'étaient frôlées, et Hermione avait ressenti un frisson à peine perceptible, malgré la présence d'une couverture sur ses genoux.

\- Mmmh ? lui avait-elle répondu.

Harry s'était raclé la gorge, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose de difficile.

\- Tu ne trouves pas étrange…la façon dont on se comporte l'un envers l'autre ? Je veux dire…, avait-il commencé.

À ces paroles, Hermione avait relevé la tête de son ouvrage, surprise. Elle avait instantanément rougi en tombant sur les prunelles vertes de son meilleur ami.

\- Non...à moi, ça me paraît naturel, lui avait-elle répondu, incertaine.

Elle avait alors eu la sensation que sa bulle de quiétude allait éclater, que cette cohabitation allait cesser ; elle seule devait ressentir cette attraction, qui la ramenait sans cesse à Harry.

\- À moi aussi, ça me paraît naturel, avait-il déclaré, tandis que le cœur d'Hermione avait manqué un battement.

Puis il avait pris une grande inspiration, avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai peur de te perdre, Hermione.

La brune l'avait regardé, écarquillant les yeux dans une surprise non feinte ; elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle ne pensait pas lui avoir déjà donné l'impression qu'elle allait l'abandonner, bien du contraire. Et cette révélation faisait étrangement écho à ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant même.

\- Pourquoi tu me perdrais ? avait-elle soufflé en réponse.

\- Parce que…parce que je pense que je ressens quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour toi…même si je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé, avait-il alors avoué.

La bouche d'Hermione s'était mue dans une expression de surprise, en même temps que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Le rythme des battements de son cœur s'était accéléré, comme si lui aussi venait de réaliser les sentiments qui l'animaient. Tout avait été tellement naturel entre les deux sorciers, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais songé à y coller ce mot utilisé à tort et à travers : « amour ».

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry avait repris la parole.

\- Je suis désolé, je… je me doutais bien que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose pour moi. Mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, comme si… Je ne sais pas, il fallait que je sois honnête envers toi, avait-il ajouté avec une voix brisée.

\- Tu as bien fait, lui avait-elle assuré, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Et alors, de toute la force dont elle était capable, elle lui avait transmis toute son attraction pour lui. Et il avait compris. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés, et leurs lèvres s'étaient scellées, dans la douceur et dans l'exaltation des premières fois.

Ensuite, il y avait eu toutes les autres premières fois. Les premières petites attentions que l'on sentait empruntes d'amour. Le premier « je t'aime ». La première sortie en amoureux. La première révélation à la famille d'Hermione, aux amis communs. Leur première nuit d'amour. Et toutes leurs premières fois leur étaient apparues si naturelles. Leur amour était d'une évidence telle qu'ils se demandaient comment ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte plus tôt.

Le temps était passé, Hermione avait terminé ses études et décroché un poste au Ministère de la Magie, également dans le département de Justice magique. Entre temps, Harry avait été promu au poste de chef d'équipe. Et il avait demandé Hermione en mariage, un soir où il avait mis les plats dans les grands : il lui avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles, avait été aux petits soins pour elle, et l'avait même fait rire avec ses maladresses. Elle avait alors pressenti qu'il avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

\- Harry ! riait Hermione. Si tu continues à trembler comme ça, tu vas mettre plus de vin sur la nappe que dans ton verre.

\- Hum ! Oui, tu as sans doute raison, avait répondu en reposant la bouteille de Microcosmos, qu'ils avaient achetée lors de leur séjour à Marseille.

Il avait soupiré, avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'Hermione, l'incitant à se lever à son tour.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ou plutôt, à te demander, avait-il commencé.

Le cœur battant, Hermione avait attendu. Harry avait alors posé un genou au sol, pendant que la vue d'Hermione s'était brouillée par les larmes. Elle tremblait, comprenant ce qu'Harry allait faire. Il lui avait attrapé la main, tout en maintenant un contact visuel avec elle.

\- Tu as toujours été là, dès le début. Tu n'as pas hésité à me soutenir dans mes causes, même s'il fallait pour cela que tu enfreignes le règlement. Non seulement tu m'as toujours sauvé du danger avec tes connaissances, mais en plus, tu m'as insufflé le courage nécessaire pour mener à bien mes combats. À chacun d'entre eux. Tu ne m'as jamais abandonné, à chaque difficulté, tu as été présente.

Harry fit une pause, intensifiant la pression autour de la main d'Hermione. Il était anxieux.

\- Quand tu as su que je devais mourir pour sauver le monde magique, j'ai eu l'impression que je te brisais, et cette vue m'a brisé. Mais je suis revenu, et c'était plus que du soulagement que je pouvais lire dans tes yeux. Ensuite, tu es venue ici, au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Tu m'as apporté le calme, tu as comblé le vide qui se profilait. Et tu n'es jamais partie.

Il s'était arrêté, pour prendre une grande inspiration. Et alors, il s'était finalement lancé. Il lui avait lâché la main pour sortir un écrin de la chemise qu'il portait, tandis qu'il continuait à parler.

\- Hermione. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma conseillère, ma joie de vivre au quotidien. Tu es aussi mon amante, mon âme sœur, et le cadeau le plus précieux que Merlin m'ait apporté, avait-il continué en ouvrant délicatement la boîte. Est-ce que tu veux aussi devenir ma femme ?

Hermione avait acquiescé, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, tant l'émotion qu'elle ressentait était intense. Les larmes avaient coulé, et Harry s'était redressé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

La vie avait suivi son cours, entre leurs carrières respectives et les préparatifs du mariage. Tout le monde semblait heureux pour eux. Paradoxalement, dans la joie qu'Harry ne feintait pas, Hermione percevait également une certaine tristesse.

Elle lui en avait finalement parlé, et Harry lui avait avoué que s'il était très heureux de l'épouser, il regrettait une seule chose : l'absence de ses parents. Même si les savait présents, que jamais ils ne le quitteraient, il aurait aimé voir l'émotion dans les yeux de sa mère et la fierté dans ceux de son père. Hermione n'avait pu que compatir, et l'avait serré contre elle, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle était là pour lui.

Quelques temps plus tard, l'idée de concevoir un enfant était née dans le chef des deux sorciers, alors tout jeunes mariés. Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, c'était Harry qui avait mis le sujet sur le tapis. Mais quand il lui avait expliqué son envie de construire sa propre famille, ça n'a lui avait pas paru si étonnant que cela, en fin de compte.

Ce fut à partir de là que les difficultés avaient commencé entre eux. Malgré leurs nombreuses tentatives, Hermione ne tombait pas enceinte. Si Hermione était restée rationnelle, expliquant à Harry que cela arrivait à de nombreux couples et que le tour viendrait, Harry s'était senti coupable. Il pensait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas eu de modèles parentaux adéquats, et que le destin refusait de lui apporter un enfant dans ces conditions. Hermione avait trouvé ça ridicule, mais elle s'était montrée compréhensive. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'il était un excellent parrain avec Teddy, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas également un excellent père.

Après trois ans de tentatives infructueuses, Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles. Ou plutôt, elle s'était sentie nauséeuse au travail, et avait préféré rentrer plus tôt à la maison. La journée était passée, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était en période d'aménorrhée depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait alors couru dans une pharmacie moldue, ainsi que dans une pharmacie sorcière, rentrant avec deux tests de grossesse différents. Ceux-ci s'étaient révélés positifs. À l'aube de ses trente ans, Hermione allait enfin être maman.

Elle avait attendu qu'Harry rentre du travail pour le lui annoncer.

Attendant le retour de son mari, Hermione attendait à la table de la cuisine avec une tasse de thé et les résultats des deux tests posés devant elle. Harry avait fait son apparition aux environs de dix-sept heures trente, l'air épuisé de sa journée de travail. En voyant Hermione, qui rentrait habituellement bien plus tard que lui, tant elle était impliquée dans sa lutte pour défendre les elfes de maison contre l'esclavage, il s'était soudainement figé. Puis son regard avait glissé sur la table où les deux tests de grossesse se trouvaient, était revenu sur Hermione, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que l'information semble former un tout cohérent dans son esprit.

\- Tu…tu es…enceinte ? lui avait-il demandé d'une voix tremblotante.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione avait acquiescé avant de se lever pour enlacer son mari, qui était encore sous le choc. Ensuite, il avait réalisé, et il avait soulevé Hermione pour la faire virevolter dans les airs, la faisant rire aux éclats.

\- On va être parents, Hermione ! s'était-il écrié.

Il avait reposé Hermione sur le sol, leurs regards se croisant. Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser lorsqu'elle avait décelé l'ivresse que la nouvelle provoquait dans le regard d'Harry.

Puis les mois étaient passés. Hermione avait continué à aller au travail, et n'avait pris congé qu'à partir du huitième mois de grossesse. Harry s'était montré particulièrement attentionné envers elle et envers le bébé, lui apportant sans cesse des tasses de thé et des aliments qui lui faisaient envie. Il lui ramenait souvent des ouvrages aussi, entre romans et magazines traitant de la grossesse. Ils avaient ressenti, ensemble, l'euphorie des premiers mouvements de la crevette qui se développait à l'intérieur d'Hermione. Et Harry avait pris l'habitude de dire « bonjour », « bonne journée », « bonne nuit » et « je t'aime » au bébé, en posant sa main sur le ventre sa femme. Comme il l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années en s'adressant à Hermione.

Tous les deux avaient tellement hâte que leur bébé arrive. Et surtout depuis qu'ils lui avaient trouvé un prénom.

Celui-ci n'avait pas été facile à trouver, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient eu envie d'un prénom commençant par la lettre H, tout comme les leurs. Ils avaient épluché les livres, les registres de la mairie de tout le pays, et même Internet, par le biais des parents d'Hermione. Aucun ne les avait satisfaits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux sur le prénom, duquel Harry et Hermione étaient immédiatement tombés amoureux. Héribald.

Cet être se trouvait maintenant dans les bras d'Hermione. Il lui semblait si fragile, et en même temps, elle ne doutait pas qu'avec un tel prénom, son petit homme serait un véritable guerrier. Avec Harry Potter et Hermione Granger pour parents, il aurait bien besoin de force pour affronter le monde.

Et Hermione lui inculquerait tout cela. Elle donnerait tout pour son bébé, elle le savait déjà, au plus profond d'elle-même. Et pendant qu'il faisait d'innombrables babillages qui faisaient craquer le cœur de sa maman, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'amour pour une personne, et que son bonheur importerait bien plus que le sien.

Elle échangea un énième regard avec Harry, et elle y lut la même détermination. Un nouveau chapitre de leur vie commençait aujourd'hui.


End file.
